


Inseparable Love

by TurkiePie



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe: Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea, Happy Ending, M/M, True Ending, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkiePie/pseuds/TurkiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had gone through the portal and it's been awhile Sean haven't see him. But now, he had seen him and still look great like their last meet.</p><p>WaTGBS - True Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I am a Septiplier trash. Don't mind me. This is my first Septiplier fanfic but the prompt is based on Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea game, I use the true ending of the game, it teared me up. Also, I'm not using this in a sea instead I use the land (because I wanted to haha)
> 
> So, enjoy and all! Sorry for grammar mistakes somehow.

Sean walked through the hallway which had painted with the color of blood, with his familiars following him, Mark, Bob and Wade. They were in a mission to protect the land and the princess in the kingdom, there was no word which it had been told, 'it's too late'. Although, as their footsteps had slowed down, the door behind them creaked open and suddenly dragged Mark inside the darkness. The canine was shocked as he shouted, "What the fuck—!? What are you doing—" His words were cut off as he still got dragged as he screamed, Sean and the others turned around when they heard Mark's scream. For reasons which Sean and the others didn't know what was going on but at least their thoughts of the sight wasn't that right.  
  
"Mark!" The three of them shouted at the same time when they saw the sight, their eyes were widened in confusion and shocked.  
  
"...What should we do...?" Wade stuttered, hugging himself like he was scared, hearing his best friend's scream before, it was like a horror movie.  
  
"...Jack?" Bob questioned as he turned his head towards the wizard.  
  
Sean fell into silence at first before he let out a heavy sigh from his mouth. "...Let us... Let him be." He said, felt his tongue was twisted and heavy when he said that. He didn't want to do it, even he wanted to save his only first familiar there but he knew, the canine was strong enough to do so.  
  
"What!?" Both of them shouted at the same time _again_ , blinking in disbelief at Sean's answer.  
  
"Why?" Wade asked.  
  
"I don't know, but Mark is a tough dog, he can survive with that case!" Sean exclaimed with his energetic voice to encouraging them, though himself knew stating Mark would be okay was a bad idea, Sean was beyond worried about him. Wade and Bob were exchanging their glances before nodded in agreement, going to believe on the latter.  
  
"Okay, let's go then," Bob stated.  
  
So did the three of them continued their movements to the princess's room, to check on how the princess was doing. Sean closed his eyes briefly as he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Mark. I can't save you," in a low tone and hoping Bob and Wade wouldn't hear that.  
  
The three of them had arrived in the Princess Minx's room, Sean approached her as he did—which he saw her in a weak state. "Princess! Are you okay?" He asked within his thick Irish accent, his eyebrows were furrowed in worry. Princess Minx only nodded.  
  
"So, where is the other princess go?" Bob asked, looking around at the certain room.  
  
"She's going to the backroom. Jack, you need to go there." Minx said as he coughed.  
  
"But princess! Your condition—"  
  
"You need to go, Jack. We can handle her," Said Bob.  
  
"Yeah, you should go, Jack. We're counting on you for this land." Followed by Wade's statement.  
  
"You guys..." Sean muttered as he trailed off his words. Staring at both Bob and Wade while he was having a hesitation to believe their words, but they were his familiars, it was worth to trust them. A slight smile bloomed across his face. "I'm counting on ya'!" He exclaimed before he ran off towards the opened door.  
  
Sadly, it was quite dark. So, he ran through the room—no, the hallway and found the hole to somewhere, which he didn't remember. Wait—no, he did remember it. This was a long time ago, he had been here. He got out from the room and found out that he was out from the castle. In front of him was a big door, the door he felt familiar with it. As he only stared at the door, he suddenly attacked by a headache, the massive one. Sean flinched, clutching on his head tightly as he shut his eyes closed. The memory had gone back to him, slowly, the memory had recovered him.

_\---_

  
  
_"Hey, Jack. Let us be friends forever~!" Felix chirped in a creepy tone, which sent Sean's spines shivered against his words._  
  
_"No! You creepy bastard, no! I don't wanna!" Sean shouted at him as he ran forward, just to ran the heck out from Felix's sight. But it didn't work at all. The duck was chasing over him—no, appeared in front of him all of sudden._  
  
_"Where are you going, Jack? We have no time to play tag!" Felix exclaimed with a wide grin across his face. Sean took some steps backwards, glaring at Felix._  
  
_"Why are you here? You suppose not to be here and stole the sacred sword!"_  
  
_"What? Surprised? Oh, yeah! I remember what is the purpose," He chuckled, dashing towards Sean and slapped him on the forehead. Made him forget his memories about this accident or so, also made him unconscious at the same time. "Forgetting this memory so you won't tell this to anyone!"_  
  
_"Stop!" A small silhouette could be seen upon Felix's eyes. As he seen the familiar figure shaped from the silhouette, he frowned. It was Mark._  
  
_"Oh look, it seems the hero had came late. I should go, bye!" Felix exclaimed in a bit rushed, waved at both of them before vanished from his sight. Mark tried to reached out Felix even it was too late. The canine was only stared at the thin air where the duck had vanished, gritting his teeth and palming his hand into a fist. Felix should pay for that, he thought. His gaze was landed on the Irish wizard, slowly approached him and spooning him on his arms. Mark stared at his face, the sleeping face, his lips was slightly opened and soft snores could be heard. Somewhat, he saw his face like blissed and calm—but, wait. Was it necessary to fell in love with this Irish Wizard? There were nothing to stop the feeling, the canine stroked his cheek gently, tried for not waking the other._  
  
_"...You know what, Jack? I think I fell in love with you for a long time when we're meet, but I'm afraid that you don't feel the same. So, I push my feelings back for you until when you should know it. Just you wait, okay, Jack? Also, that ocarina... I give it to you as my confession so.. I will try to tell you directly, face-to-face. Just you wait." Mark repeated as he went through his speech, a soft smile curved upon his face as he kept stroking his cheek, hitching his breath as he whispered out, "I love you, Jack."_

\---

  
  
Sean fell into silence at the memory, he had started to remember the accident and the confession from Mark. His pale cheeks had painted with pink tints, he had no idea how he returned the feelings but ironically, he felt the same and didn't know how to tell in words. He shook his head at the thought, he would telling Mark about his feelings when he met him again, clenching his palm into a fist, he was mad on what Felix did a long time ago and he didn't even realize that. His kindness towards him, it was a deceive. "Goddamn you, fucking duckling! I will kill you now," He said, slowly inhaled the air then exhaled it. Muttering something to opened the big door and he heard a click from the current object. Sean let out a small sigh, pulling the door opened slowly as he entered the place. "Here we go..." The wizard mumbled.  
  
As he entered, the door had closed shut behind him. The sound almost made him flinched but he realized it was only the door. Sean walked deeper into the place, looking around for awhile. This place is sacred and there was nothing changed, thank God. He kept walking until he saw a trail of blood in front of him, his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. His movements were stopped for awhile, examined the blood while sniffing on it. Smelling the familiar scent, he froze on the spot. "This...can't be..." His words trailed off, this was Mark's blood, wasn't it? Or maybe Felix's blood? He shook his head at the thought, was just hoping it wasn't Mark and instead it was Felix's. "No, no. This won't be his! But I need to find out." He stated before started to moving on.  
  
He went deeper and deeper, until the trail of blood had stopped its tracks. But, he also stopped when he heard the voice, "Oh, you ruthless dog! You never can stop me from doing this. You're helping them!"  
  
"...No, I'm not. I was helping Jack for not going in here, just because of you, Felix." Mark growled, his voice was hoarse because he was in pain.  
  
"Oh, that's bullshit!" Felix hissed, kicking Mark on the stomach and he received a groan from the canine, which made the duck felt amused as he curved a smirk. "You're helping them, I save Jack from—"  
  
Seeing the scene made his blood boiled up to his head, he stomped his foot to the ground. "That's enough, you two!" Sean shouted with a scowl on his face, his light blue orbs were filled with hatred towards the duck. He wanted to spit on his face nor kicking him. Felix raised an eyebrow at the Irish wizard while Mark turned his head weakly to the familiar figure. "...Jack..!"  
  
"Oh, as I expected," Felix said, a wide grin spread across his face within his lips, made Sean have an urge to kick him on the face hardly or maybe kick him on the balls. "You're going to stop me, yeah? But sadly, it had already ruined. Your land had ruined with the redness everywhere in here!" He exclaimed, spreading both of his arms.  
  
"...Why did you do this?" Sean asked, slowly approaching Felix and stood besides Mark. "Why? I thought you're nice to me—"  
  
"Those kindness were the lies I made! Thankfully, you felt for it so I feel my plans had worked out!" Felix said.  
  
"...Plans? What plans?"  
  
"Those plans," Felix answered, both of his eyebrows rosed as he leaned in. "Do you remember?"  
  
Sean crunched his bushy eyebrows, he meant the vision he had before he entered this place. He might meant that. He let out a heavy sigh, shut both of his eyes briefly. "...Yeah."  
  
"And you'll make my plan completed. Say," Felix paused, he lend a hand towards the wizard, a smile plastered upon his face. "Join me with Princess Marzia and I'll return your land and healed your canine there," He said as he gave a brief glance to Mark who gave him back with a glare, shifting his gaze back to Sean. "Or, you stay here and try to stopped me, let your land crushed into pieces. Choose wisely, Jack."  
  
"Jack, no, don't join with him, please!" Mark pleaded.  
  
"Shush, Mark. Let him decide." Felix shushed him.  
  
Sean fell into silence, he couldn't believe at Felix again due he deceived him all over. But, let the land recovered and also Mark was the good choice. But still, he wouldn't believe him, wouldn't believe Felix. Felix had deceived him for the cost of his land and he might be doing the worst soon, that was Sean thought. He tapped his chin in thoughtful way, crunching both of his eyebrows while closing both of his eyes in focus. Felix and Mark were arguing with nonsense things which Sean didn't pay attention. Though, he had decided. "I... I don't choose any of them. My decision is I will fucking kill you right here for my land's sake and Mark!" He exclaimed as he slapped his hand from his sight.  
  
At the decision, Felix stared at Sean in disbelief then laughed and clapping his hands slowly. "What a good choice! Too good to be true," he said then vanished immediately from his sight, Sean blinked but then he felt a cold metallic surface went through his stomach, his eyes widened in surprise while Mark stared in disbelief at the sight. "But, I will kill you first before you did that, Jack. You can't stop me, ever." Felix stated with his cold voice, pulling his sword from Sean and dropped him on the ground.  
  
Mark was quite terrified and shocked at the sight he saw, it wasn't as expected. He tried to reached out the Irish wizard but no avail. "Jack...! No, why.. Why do you do this Felix!?" Mark shouted as he snapped his head towards Felix with pure hatred on what he did to Sean, wanted to punched him but he couldn't get up because of dizziness.  
  
"Just because," Felix answered as he grinned, slowly he walked to portal. "Also, let Jack save for me, okay?" He said, Mark wouldn't do that for me but like him, he was going to lie about it.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I will let Jack save and sound for /you/." His words were bitter and have no anticipation to do so. Felix didn't believed on him but he nodded, let his mind went through the trust and his grin plastered upon his face.  
  
"Great then, my mission is complete. Goodbye. I will see you soon," Felix waved a goodbye and walked through the portal of death, where he should be. Mark clicked his tongue in disgust and irritation, slowly shifting his gaze towards the Irish Wizard. He had lost him, in front of his eyes. Let him died like that, he was beyond too late.  
  
"...Jack," He called out, crawling near him and sat in front of him, staring deeply on his body. "...I'm sorry I can't save you, but.." He paused, closed both of his eyes briefly and giving the portal a brief glance. "Now, I will go through the portal and avenge you." He stated, slowly stood up and turned around just going to walk to the portal. But, Sean grabbed him on the wrist with the energy he had before he had gone to the portal. Mark almost yanked him but realized the Irishman grabbed him, he stopped.  
  
"...Ma..rk. Don't..go.." Sean barely said it out, staring up at him with his watery eyes while coughing out blood. "...Please... I'm begging..you.."  
  
Mark turned his head around as he stared at Sean deeply on the eyes, the plead on his eyes were beautiful like the sky, which made Mark couldn't resist. He didn't want to do this but he had to, he had to stop Felix to pollute the land more and let Princess Marzia ruled the land, he wouldn't want that happened. He crouched down in front of him, holding both of his hands as his tail was swooshing around. "I'm sorry... I should do this for you and your land here. I didn't let Felix to rule this and only you can bring this land into peace," He said, squeezing his hands gently. "Let me handle this, Jack."  
  
Sean silence for awhile, shook his head. He shut his eyes closed as his tears were trickled down from the corner of his eyes. He choked a sob. "..Mark... Please.. You don't have to.. go... It's dangerous with your condition like this...!"  
  
"..." Mark fell into silence, biting his lower lip. Sean was right, he couldn't do anything if he didn't fully recovered, unless his left eye had no longer to be functioning. He pulled the shorter lad into his embrace all of sudden, Sean's eyes were widened at the sudden gesture. The canine was sighing heavily. "I know, but I really... really have to do this. I was making your friends disappointed at me, so I was no longer to be needed." He stated, looking down at Sean whom clutching onto his shirt like a koala, sobbing quietly.  
  
"...B.. But, Mark! I _need_ you, so bad..!" Sean attempted to said that between his sobs, he didn't want to let him go and gone like forever. "I... I don't want you to be dead.."  
  
"...I'm fine, Jack. I will be fine.. I promise." He said, raising a pinky finger and he will be holding the promise for him. "I promise when I came back, I will be fine." He repeated.  
  
Sean looked up at the taller man, he didn't believe that for a second but he was Mark, the Mark he knew should've be strong and alright with all of the problems in front of him. He should trust him for now. The Irish wizard raised his pinky finger as he wrapped it against his, trying to curved a small smile as he sniffled. "..I believe in you, like you always said it to me back then.."  
  
Back then, he said. He quirked an eyebrow, somehow it was confused him for a second. He took his pale hand into his and squeezed it in comforting way. "...Do you still remember that? That.." He trailed off, should he told this to him? Better yes. Sean blinked, tilting his head to the side while waiting him continue. Mark gulped down the saliva into his throat. "That... I confess you?"  
  
Confession, of course Sean remembered. It had in his sight before, glad his memories were coming back. He leaned onto Mark as he answered, "Yes, I really remembered that. And you waited for my answer with it, didn't you?" He nuzzled his on his broad chest, inhaling the mixed scent of him and the blood. Mark nodded as a response and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"..Yeah, how do you feel about me? It's okay if you don't have to tell—"  
  
"No," He cut off his words, he looked up as he pressed his finger on his lips. Mark blinked in confusion. Sean curved a small smile which had shone through the canine. "I feel the same like you but I'm not brave enough to tell it to you. So..." He paused, rubbing his nape nervously. "I love you too, Mark. I... I don't want you to leave from my side. I had keep my feelings away when I saw you at the first time.. So please, don't go through the portal.." He pleaded, clutching onto his shirt tightly.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard the confession from Sean, he did feel the same as him which he felt relieved at the answer. At least he felt the same as himself, he would be fine as well. His embrace was tightened around the Irishman, smiling softly as he inhaled his scent. "I'm glad to hear that you feel the same... That's what I was hoping for," He stated as he let out a soft sigh. Sean looked up at him with the tears were cornered on his eyes. "But.. Likewise, my task is protecting you and I failed. Maybe for the sake of the land, I will go through the portal." Mark added, feeling his tongue was heavy and twisted when he said that.  
  
Sean's eyes were widened, slowly loosing his grip on his shirt and dropped his hands onto the ground. He sniffled again even he had tried his best to hold it, preventing himself to cry in front of his familiar. "..O..kay, if you said so. Just—" His words were cut off with the sudden kiss on his lips. It was warm, gentle and soft, also loving. He never felt this before but then, he had felt it. Sean melted on the kiss, closed his eyes as he let the tears trickled down from the corner of his eyes. When he was deciding to return the kiss, Mark had broke the kiss first, wiping the tears from his face with his thumbs while Sean opened his eyes. "—come back safely, okay..?" He breathed out, staring at Mark straightly.  
  
The canine nodded, plant a kiss on his nose before picking him up so he could stood up. "I will. I had promised on you like I said before, alright? You don't have to worry." He said, an assuring smile curved upon his facial appearance. Sean himself knew he meant it, with that smile on his face, he was trustworthy. Mark always being trustworthy since himself knew he wasn't a deceiver, except when he was in games. Sean only gave a brief nod as an answer while Mark slowly pulled away from him and walked towards the portal. Sean stood there as he watched the canine went, with the soft mumble, "Please take care of yourself...for me." the canine did hear that. He gave Sean a brief nod of trust before he went through the portal of death.

\---

"Soon, the wizard's familiars, Wade and Bob had approached him. They went back to the wizard's house for his recovery. The land was safe after and the wizard was fully recovered," The man said with the thick Irish accent, closing the book as he put it down on the nightstand. "It seems it's the end of the wizard's story. Hope you all like the story! But... Yeah," He paused, slowly closed his eyes and sighed. "I... actually missed him. I had waited him for months." He mumbled, enjoying the sound of the splash of the wave since his house was near the ocean. Even though, he didn't belong to the sea but the land itself.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the splish-splash of the water, it was similar to be footsteps. "..Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, slowly stood up from his seat and looked out from the window. He saw a familiar silhouette from afar, which he had remembered. It was...—He immediately going out from his house for checking out who was coming to the surface. As he arrived, it was a shocking one. Mark Fischbach, the canine who he loved after the accident he got. Tears cornered his beautiful blue orbs as he rushed towards him. Mark spotted the other was rushing towards him, he smiled also rushing towards him.

Both of them hugged each other tightly, they haven't meet each other for a long time. They stood like that right near the full moon, Sean was sobbing onto his shirt while clutching on it. "...You're back.." He said between his sobs.

"Like my promise," Mark said, stroking on the grayish short locks for soothing him. Sean relaxed on his body as he let out a small sigh. "You did wait me, right?"

"Yeah.. I believe you will come back," He pulled away slightly from him only for looking at him straightly. He saw his left eye got eye-patch, his hand reached out and stroking his cheek while his thumb touched the eye-patch softly. "Even you have the eye-patch, you still look good." He stated as he smiled softly. He felt his stomach twisted happily, chuckled softly and ruffled his greyish hair, made the shorter wizard pouted.

"Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate that. Also, I had stopped Felix to conquer this land for your sake." Mark stated, pecking his nose. Upon the news, Sean felt relieved. The older lad had done it for his sake, at least the land's safety was in his own hands. "Oh, and I think you drop this." He pulled away from the other completely, Mark ruffled inside his pockets and took out an ocarina. The wizard's gaze was glinted briefly, the canine gave the ocarina to him as he shown his goofy grin.

"The ocarina!" Sean exclaimed as he took the instrument from his hand, cradling it like a baby while smiling at Mark. "Thanks, Mark! But, how can you find this? I thought this is long gone like... forever!"

"Magic," He gestured like there was some sparkling even he was joking. With that, Sean punched his shoulder lightly, he deserved that. Mark let out a huff afterwards as he added. "Nah, I'm joking. I found that when I was going back here. I remember that."

"I see, glad you found this." He mumbled as he nodded.

Slowly, Mark took the Irish wizard's hand and pulling him to the boulder near the seashore. Sean blinked and almost squeaked when he got pulled, but he only followed the canine. Both of them climbed on the boulder and sat on it side-by-side. Mark's gaze landed on the ocarina which Sean held before shifting it towards the other. "Say, Jack. Do you mind to play the ocarina again?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to the canine, saw his brown orbs sparkled in plead. He smiled, nodded his head once more. Slowly, his lips pressed onto the ocarina where he should be blow and thus, he blew it.

The instrument gave some melodious tune and Mark loved it—no, he loved on how Sean played the instrument swiftly. He hummed at the tune while staring at the full moon across them. The sea sparkled beautifully, that's what he thought. Only being here alone with the one he loved, it was more than _only_ beautiful. Back to the land and this was the one he wanted for.

Mark smiled in content while hearing the tune of the ocarina which Sean played, he closed his eyes. The breeze blew their hair softly, along those soft tunes. This was the part of Mark's life he had happy for.


End file.
